Sleeping Dragon Guild
by Fire Gear
Summary: Come and join as 3 friends run their own wizard guild as they try to rise to the top. Accepting OC
1. Chapter 1

**This my first fan****f****ic please read and review I don't Fairy Tail, Accepting OC, Form on the bottom.**

Prologue

**Lightning Demon, Shadow Wolf, and The Ice Hunter **

Deep in the wood far from Magnolia Town, A group of men sit around a fire "Look at all this loot" said one man. "Yeah Magnolia Town is easier to take from when the Fairy Tail members went missing 5 years ago, right boss." All the men started to laugh. Away from the camp of the men three shadowy figures stand a cover of trees "Are they the group of bandits?" said a male voice of the shadowy figures. The others nod. "Right then on to business" Then two of the figures ran off to a difference location.

The one who was left behind step out the shadows. It was a nineteen year old looking female standing at a 6' 2" with white hair in a ponytail held with a ribbon, dark blue eyes, and light skin. She was wearing blue shirt with white cross in the middle the shirt, a bow and a quiver of arrows over her shoulders, blue pants with black leather boots. She took out the bow and pull back the string with a arrow and the tip started the freeze and off went flying the ice arrow cutting through the air and hitting the campfire. First the fire went out then giant ice spikes come up from the ground, taking out half of the bandits. "Where the hell did that come from" yell from one of the men. Then the shadow from the trees jump out and grab some of the bandits and smash them together. The only one standing is the boss of the bandits, He ran off with the bag of stolen loot.

As the bandit leader running away, a bolt of lightning shoot out of the trees, banding around the trees like a snake and hitting the ground before the bandit leader and standing in the lightning a seventeen year old looking male, 5'11" with short grey hair, light red eyes, a light tan skin. He was wearing brass goggle around his eyes, red shirt, black pants and black sandals and wearing metal gauntlets and chest armor with runes carved in them.

"Out of my way" The bandit leader yelled then fire form in his hand shoot at him. A giant explosion was made. "Ha ha ha, that was weak" said the bandit leader. A bolt of lightning fires of the explosion and hit the bandit leader knocking him out. "You call that fire" as said the male walk out of the explosion.

"Nice work Edward" said a female voice behind him. "you took him out without burning the stolen loot." said the white hair woman with a grin

" Oh, like you can do better, Storm" Said Edward as he lift his goggles from his eyes.

"She's right you know, you always burn them." said a male voice from behind Storm

Then a person is coming out of Storm's shadow. He looks eighteen year old with fiery red hair and light blue eyes, light skin, wearing a black shirt and a purple hoodie, black and white shorts and purple shoes.

"Shut up Red," said Edward with anger in his voice

"You want to go?" said Red has darkness form around his hands forming chaws

"Right here, right now!" answered Edward as his body started to generation electricity.

Before they make contact Storm stand in between them. "Stop! Do you remember this is our last job!"

"Right with this last job we will have enough money to open our own mage guild." Said Red

"So What is the name of the guild "Oh great guild master?" said Storm

"Sleeping Dragon." said Edward

"Sleeping Dragon?" they said

"Yes because every warrior have a power of a dragon, waiting to be awaken.  
That is the meaning of the name."

Red and Strom look at each other and nod. "I like it." they said

End of prologue

**Hope you like it. here is the OC form **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Goal: (why do you want to join)**

**Magic: (Be detailed with it, what makes your magic difference from the others)**

**Weapons: (What do you use with your magic)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Guild Mark: (The mark is a dragon head in a crescent moon.)**

**Other:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Fairy Tail, Accepting OC **

**Chapter 1 **

**New Home, New Members**

Three week later

Deep in the wood stood a large building built into a big old tree with the symbol of the Sleeping Dragon on the front. In a room label guildmaster on the door sat Edward near the back looking out a window overlooking a big lake with sunlight reflecting off the water. The door opens and coming in a small petite girl with light red eyes with long light blond that goes down to her waist, they look almost silver in the sunlight, She was wearing blue dress with a white apron and wearing black and white striped knee stockings and black dolly shoes. "Master I have your ice tea and cake." said the girl as she came in with a tray. "Master?" She said as she walk up Edward to find out he's asleep. "Hello, come on, wake up" said the girl as she try to wake him up. Getting upset she grab the ice tea and her hand started to glow then the ice tea started to darken and boil then pour it on Edward head.

"AAAAAAH" yelled Edward in pain.

"Who did that...Oh" said Edward "Hey there Charlotte."

"I told you, I like to go by Charm." Said Charm still upset

"Ha Ha Well look at you." said Edward drying off the tea.

"What?" said Charm with a puzzled look

"You really opened up you know, when we found you, you didn't show any emotion or anything." said Edward with a smile on his face.

"Yeah It's because of you guys accept me into guild. You save me back there. I know I said this but thank you." said Charm smiling back.

"Yeah 73 times." said Edward. "So what brings you here?"

"Oh there some people who wants to join our guild. There in the main hall." Answers Charm

"Cool" yelled Edward throwing his cake out the window and walking out the room.

" And that's the 14th time he threw his cake out the window." said Charm following Edward.

Edward opens the door to a big room with tables filling the center of the room with a bar on the far right of the room and a billboard on the opposite side. At the bar stood Storm talking to two new people. The one on the right is a male he look like he 5'7 tall and, he has spiky blond hair with icy bright blue-grey eyes, he has a light golden brown tan making him look like a surfer, and he is ripped. He was wearing a black and white striped hoodie and a grey muscle shirt and ripped dark blue jeans with black vans and a white cross and the white part of the yin and yang sign and some blue earphones.

The other is a female. she has a pear shape type body and standing at 5'2, she has a golden dark brown tan and she has bright green eyes that have a tint of black in them and coal black hair that is messily and heavily layered and it is really wavy,it is always in her face and it goes down to her mid back and she has side bangs. She was wearing black jean shorts with a dark green spaghetti strap tank top with a black and dark blue checkered unzipped hoodie and some thigh high black and white striped socks with knee high dark green converse high tops with a black cross and the black part of the yin and yang sign around her neck and some black earphones.

"So you guys like to join?" Asked Edward coming from behind

"YEAH" yelled the girl

The guy only nod his head

"My name is Alex Blair Garcia and his name is Jason Blake Smith and who are you?"

"My name is Edward Woodburn Blackforge Waterdry Bluelight Burke and I'm the guildmaster."

"How you get a name like that?" Asked Alex

"My dad was hammered." answers Edward "Anyways before I'm to accept you guys let get everyone in this, follow me to the back yard."

Going down in a long hallway passing many doors, they stopped at a pair of double doors. Opening the doors leading to an open training field in the middle was two people fighting.

"The one wearing purple name Red and the other one is name Coyote Egret."  
Coyote look as tall as Storm but little shorter, He had wild, spiky, steel gray hair, with ruby red eyes, he was lean and well toned with some faint scars on his arms. He was wearing a short-sleeved pink shirt with black tribal flowers and wearing A pair of lightweight, magic steel fighting gloves with a small opening at the wrist and a small hole in the palms., he wearing slightly baggy black cargo pants with wooden geta sandals with steel strips on the soles. There is a small squirrel with a small x-shaped scar and what looks like wearing a small green scarf on his shoulder.

Between them was wind and shadows circling them and cutting through the air. Both of them are not slowing down, with each punch crushed the ground and the trees rustle, each hit makes other one fight more. Both jumped back to get more ground, both are out of breath and ready to drop. Wind started to pick up, we look at Coyote and see his right hand air is forming around in his fist. We see Red is doing the same thing. Dark energy is forming in his left hand. There jump and make for one big attack. Before they make contact they got stop by Edward by blocking them with his arms breaking his gauntlets. "That is enough of that" said Edward

"What the Fuck?" Yelled Coyote who is getting piss

"Coyote stop your cursing and meet our newest members." said Edward trying speak in a calm tone.

"Are you okay?" Asked Storm

"Both my arm are broken so nothing serious." answered Edward

"Okay guys." said Edward "Meet Red he is the training teacher here. This is Coyote he is our 2nd guildmember. Any questions?

"That was training?" Asked Jason

"Yes." answer Edward "Because our job here is to make every member fight at full power to make them stronger and awaken their true power and every warrior has a power of a dragon waiting to be awaken. That is the meaning of our guild."

"Are you two ready to join" Asked Edward

Jason and Alex look at each other than to Edward and nod. Edward lift his right hand showing his guildmark than a light formed in front of his hand "Put your hands on this." Both Alex and Jason hesitate at first but did what he said. "Are you both ready to take the job to train every new member and look over them like family.  
"Yes" said Alex

"Are you ready to defend your family so they can pass on their teachings to the next generation of this guild"

"Yes" said Jason

"Are you ready to use your power to reach not just your goal but the goal of others."

"Yes" said both of them.  
Then the light turned into a small dragons and wrap around their arms. Jason's dragon stopped on his upper arm then turning into the guildmark it was black with a white outline. Alex's dragon stopped on her thigh turning into the guildmark it was white with a black outline.

"Welcome to Sleeping Dragon." said Edward "Your guildmark shows that you're a member and your guildmark has a second meaning as well. The crescent moon will show how much you're ready to unlock your true power. See" said Edward as he show his guildmark and the moon is half full.

"So" said Edward "I'm going to have some cake, who wants to join me."

"I DO" yelled Alex

"NO" Yelled Jason with worried look

"Oh come on let her have some cake, It not like it going to be the end of the world. Come on let get some cake Alex." said Edward as he started walking back to the guild.

"Are you coming Jason?" Asked Red

"Yeah I'll go around to the front like in a safe distance." Answered Jason

"How you liking the cake Alex." asked Edward "um Alex what are you doing with..." " AAAh PUT THAT DOWN."

**Chapter 1 End**

**Please review and thank you for the one who submitted their OC, sorry if I didn't put in your OC they will come in the next chapter. maybe**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Fairy Tail, I own Sleeping Dragon Still accepting OC**

**Chapter 2**

**Falling Star, Rising Problems**

Outside a small town, sat a female tuning a dull gold guitar. She has long gold hair with silver highlights that goes down to her waist. She had cat like bronze eyes with a heart shape face. She has a fairly toned hourglass figure with a creamy tan. She was wearing a t-shirt with designs of claw marks on the front and a leather jacket with a golden tribal tiger tattoo on the back and dark blue jeans and black ankle-high combat boots. She was wearing a obsidian star-shaped necklace with G clef etched on it. Sitting next to her what looks like a white hair tiger cub with large white wings.

"Come on" she said "Lets earn some money" as she started to walk into town and followed by her tiger cub. As she turn the corner she bumped into someone and fallen on her back, dropping her guitar. "Oh my god. Are you okay. I didn't see you there." said the person she bump into. "Yeah just watch what you going. okay?" She said as she looked for her guitar. "Hi my name is Edward and is this your?" He said while he hands her guitar back to her. "Yeah thanks" she said grabbing her guitar "So what's your name?" asked Edward

"My name is Melodia and this is Ari." she answered

"Let me buy you lunch as me saying I'm sorry" asked Edward

"No that won't be neces..." she stop after hearing her belly rumbling

"Oh come on lets get some food" Edward said while he grab her hand and bring her along.

Five minutes later at a nearby cafe sitting at a table. "So you have a sky tiger. That is a rare animal to see." said Edward as he eat a slice of cake.

"Yeah I like to keep her nearby because she reminds me of home." said Melodia

"What do you mean?" asked Edward

"Well when I was younger I was raised by tigers and one day they disappeared without a trace except this old guitar and this obsidian necklace left by my bed." answered Melodia

"Well they must be proud then." said Edward drinking a coffee.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Melodia

"Well they must of known that you're ready to live on your own and them giving you that necklace and that guitar when they left and knowing that you can take care of yourself." explain Edward

"That very wise to say for a seventeen year old." said Melodia

"Well one day I'm going to try to write a story so I have to have a way of words." said Edward

"Make sense." said Melodia

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Edward

"I was thinking that I join a guild and improve on my magic." answered Melodia

"Wait you're a mage? Why don't you join my guild?" asked Edward

"What?" she said

"Yeah I'm part of a small guild deep in the woods It's called Sleeping Dragon." said Edward

"Why is it deep in the woods?" asked Melodia

"The trees keep the building cool on hot days and we have a lake to ourselves." answered Edward "So what do you say?"

"Um... Okay" answered Melodia

"Cool come with me" said Edward

Two hours in the woods and the sun is going down as the moon is going up.

"Hey" yelled someone along the road to the guild

"Alex is that you?" yelled back Edward.

"Who do you think?" yelled Jason  
"Hey what brings you two here?" asked Edward as they ran up to them.

"We came looking for you" answered Alex

"Why is that?" asked Edward

"You were gone for three days." answered Alex

"Oh. Well anyways guys I like you two to meet Melodia. Melodia these two are Alex and Jason. There members of Sleeping Dragon." said Edward

"Hi" said Melodia as she holds on her guitar strap.

"Its nice to me.." before Melodia could finish she pushes Alex just in time before a stray sword hit her and then a group of bandits jump down the trees.

"Well" said Edward "That a very cowardly move, doing a snack attack like that."

"Just like you did to us." said a man with a scar on his face

"Hey I remember you." said Edward "You try to set me on fire with that weak flame."

"And you hit me in the face with lightning" said the bandit leader. "And now I'm going to burn you to death." he said as made a large fireball and thrown at Edward

"Alex would you please?" asked Edward

Alex nod and step in front of the Edward and got hit by the fireball, causing an explosion.

"Look who being a coward" said one of the bandits "Using a her as a shield"

"Everybody needs to eat." said Edward

"What do you mean?" ask by one of the bandits

"Who would eat this fire it's so sour!" than the flame is being inhaled by Alex and eaten.

"She a Dragon Slayer boss!" said a bandit

Alex's eyes darken as she took a deep breath. "Earth Dragon's Shadow Roar" yelled Alex as she exhale a large dark wind hitting the ground causing a big sandstorm and taking much of the ground with it. Taking out half of the bandits.

"What? She uses two Dragon Slayer Magic" said Melodia

"Yeah" said Edward "Alex is the a third generation Dragon Slayer, she is the daughter of the Earth Dragon Terra, she the student of the the famous salamander Natsu, she is the wielder of fire and earth magic. I like to call her the Magma Dragon Slayer or Obsidian Dragon Slayer. I don't know what to pick. Four of the bandits try to jump Alex from behind but stop by a purple mist coming from Jason "You going to have to face your nightmare first." said Jason glowing with purple. "Jason the Nightmare Holder" said Edward "That name sounds cool."

More bandits try to take Edward and Melodia from behind. "Celestial Tiger's Claw." yelled Melodia as a golden grow formed around her hand and made slashed through the bandits "Celestial Tiger: Star Shower" said Melodia as lights form in the sky and rained down and taking out all the bandits and the bandit leader. "You mam are going to fit in the guild just right." said Edward "Now lets go. The moon is high."

Back at the guild at the main door "Hey we're ba..." before Edward finished he got hit by a flying boot.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" yelled Storm with the other boot in her hand.

"Ahh What was that for?" said Edward holding on his nose. "I wasn't gone for that long."

"Three days remember." said Jason backing up.

"Try to call once in awhi... who this?" Asked Storm pointing to Melodia

"This is Melodia and she wants to join the guild." answered Alex

"It's nice to meet you. It must be hard to be the guildmaster." said Melodia holding on her guitar strap.

"I'm not the guildmaster" said Storm still holding on her boot

"Than who is?" asked Melodia

"The one in pain" answered Jason

"What?" said Melodia looking back at Edward. "Hi" he said still holding on his nose

"You're the guildmaster?" yelled Melodia

"I guess I forgot to tell you that." said Edward still holding on his nose "So you still want to join."\

"Long as I don't get hit by a boot then count me in." smiled Melodia

"Welcome to Sleeping Dragon." said Edward "Where every warrior have a power of a dragon waiting to be awaken."

"Now let's head inside it's late out." said Storm.

Before they head inside Edward looks up at the half lighted moon hanging high in the sky. Then a shadow went in front of the moon "What the hell is that." said Edward using his goggles to zoom in the the shadow. "GET THE FIRST AID!" yelled Edward as he ran off into the wood.

**Chapter 2 End**

**What will happen next chapter.**

**Please review and more OCs will be joining. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Fairy Tail, I own Sleeping Dragon **

**Chapter 3**

**The World Eating Star Dragon and The Ogre Killers**

Deep in the wood with the half lighted moon hanging high in the sky. Edward running in the dark following the shadowy figure that fallen out of the sky. Before he reach the place, where the figure fallen. Something as fallen on his head. "Ow" said Edward "What the hell was that?" Than Edward sees a cat with golden fur and white wings and laying on the ground. "Is that an Exceed?" said Edward picking up the Exceed as its wings disappear. "Help her" the Exceed said before passing out. "Wait help who? Hey cat help who?" Edward said as he try to wake up the cat. "Hey Ed" yelled Storm running with the other guild members "Who is that?" said Red "I don't know she said "help her" explained Edward.

Than a loud monsters roar filled the wood and a gust of wind is blowing past the group. "I'm guessing that her is not the monster" said Red. "Alex, Jason take care of the Exceed please." said Edward "Red, Storm, Charm, Coyote come with me. Melodia, Ari can you scout a headed" Melodia nod and Ari spared her winds and picked up Melodia and fly into the sky. "Come on" ordered Edward as he run to the sounds in the woods. They all followed Edward except for Coyote who looks up at the sky tiger flying in the sky. "Come on Coyote" Yelled Red pulling Coyote.

In the open field stand a tall man in a black robe with a hood over his head. He was holding an unconscious woman in his arm. "Hey" yelled Red "Put her down!" yelled Storm The hooded man raised his hand then more roded men jump out of the ground all holding swords and shield. "Out of the way!" yelled Coyote as jump in the air and kick and a gust of air fired from his leg. Three of the robed men stand together and combine their shields and block the gust of air but the gust of air knock off their robes and showed their true selves. They were green and had scales on their bodys. "Shit" said Coyote "Lizardmen." said Coyote as he jump back. "Their scales will cut through my gloves and hands." said Coyote. "Then let me do this." said Charm as she walk to the lizardmen. "Hey what ar.." before Coyote finished he got stop by Edward. "Its best not to get in her way or stand here." said Edward.

"But she will.." "She be okay. I forgotten that you didn't see her fight before." said Edward. As Charm walked to the lizardmen one of them jumped and draw his sword and attack. A blue magic circle appeared under her then her clothes started to glow. before she got hit, the lizardman's sword broke. She was wielding a small dagger and her clothes changed. She was wearing a black clock with a hood over her head, she was wearing a long sleeve purple and black striped shirt with puffy black Lolita skirt and black suspenders with purple and black striped knee stockings and black combat boots. "Weak" said Charm with dark and narrow eyes. Than Charm caught the lizardman's broken blade without cutting herself than her hand started to grow then the blade started to change shape and turned into a katana and took out two of the lizardmen.

"What was that?" asked Coyote "Is that Re-equip Magic?"

"No" said Edward "She used Change Magic. She has an ability change something of equal proportion and volume or weight into something of the same. She can change sand into an house or strawberry cake."

Charm is still fighting with a dark and cold face on her face. "Is that the same Charm?" asked Coyote

"Yes and no" said Edward "That is Charm alternate personality. You see before we found her she isolated herself from the world because she blame herself when a dark guild destroyed her village at a young age. So we took her in and help her to open up to the world again and she became our first guild member."

Before Charm attacked the last lizardman Edward grabbed Charm's katana. "That will be enough Charm."

Charm look back and see Edward hold her katana that turned back to a broken blade

"Oh yes master." said Charm

"So" said Edward "You're the last man" said Edward walking to the robed man. The ground started to crumble and break up then the ground on the robed man feet and started to rise. There a winged beast taking flight into the sky. "Is that a Wyvern?" asked Red "I'm guessing that the monster."

"Ready to take it down?." asked Edward with a grin.

"What?" yelled Coyote "How are we taking that down?"

"Answer me this first. one or two?" asked Edward

"What is this as to. Ah two whatever." said Coyote

"HE PICKED TWO!" yelled Edward

"He picked two." said Red

"What's two?" asked Charm

"Just watch and learn how the teamwork of the original Sleeping Dragon mages do." said Storm

Then Edward grabbed Coyote by the shirt "Hold on" then Red stunk to the ground in Edward's shadow and Storm drawed her bow. Than a grant shadowy hand broke out of the ground and send Edward and Coyote into the sky at high speed and Storm fired her arrow at Edward. The arrow exploded into two ice birds and hit Edward on the back then formed into wings of ice. "GET READY!?" yelled Edward "YOU'RE CRAZY!" yelled Coyote "YES I AM" yelled Edward as he thrown Coyote to the Wyvern. Wind started to circle around Coyote and form in his hand. Coyote punch the Wyvern with a hardy force and push off the robed man of the Wyvern than Edward came from behind and sucker punch the man than the his hood went off and show that he was wearing a mask and on his neck showed a tattoo. Before Edward got a good look the masked man open a dark portal under him a disappear in it.

"Chap" said Edward as he saw that the mask man drop the woman the Edward fly and caught the woman and got a good look at her. She has long black with white highlights that reach her ankle with white vampire like skin. she was wearing a black sleeveless blouse with a black skirt with gold fringes black leggings with skull design and gold jacket with the phrases 'HELL'S ANGEL' and 'HEAVEN'S DEMON.' she was wearing a necklace with a white skull and a gold star and black fingerless gloves and black combat boots. she was also wearing a bracelet with zodiac symbols and another bracelet with the elements.

"You look like one badass fighter." said Edward.

Then Edward's ice wings started to break and Edward started to lose air. Before Edward fall to the ground he got grab from behind by someone. Edward look back and see a black cat with large wings holding Edward and the woman. "Hi" said Edward "Is she with you?"

"Yeah" the cat said has he put them to the ground. "Thank you for saving her."

"I'm guessing the gold one is with you as well." said Edward as he still holding on the woman

"What? Asteria okay?" said the black cat

"Now hold on. She okay but now we have to take this one to aid. Follow me." said Edward

Back at the guild in the medicaid room stood everyone looking over the unconscious woman. "Alex you and Jason should get some sleep." said Storm

"Okay." said Alex "Come on Jason"

"I'm off to bed as well" said Coyote

"You should get settled in your new room Melodia." said Edward "Charm can you show her room. Me, Red, Storm can look over her."

"Okay" said Charm "Can you follow me please?"

"Sure" said Melodia picking up her guitar.

Everyone left leaving Red, Edward and the other.

"Thank out" said the black cat "My name is Thanatos and This is Asteria."

"And who she?" asked Storm.

"Your name is Jane Nightcreat." said Thanatos "We been with her for a long time and we don't know what to do if you didn't come and help" said Thanatos holding on Asteria

"Where am I?" said Jane as she woken up and stock to see her hand. "This is not a dream then."

"JANE" said Asteria as she jump into Jane's arm and started to cry into her arms.

"It okay little one." said Jane "Where am I"

"Hi" said Edward "Look like you're okay. My name is Edward, this is Red and Storm"

"Hi are you the ones that help me?" asked Jane

"Yes um can you tell us your story and what happened to you." asked Edward

"Well my name is Jane Nightcrest and I am the daughter of Achologia and Celeste. The Apocalyptic dragon and the Celestial dragon. I was left behind when all the Dragons left to the Earth realm. I had to finish my training before I can go to the Earth realm. During my time in there. I as attack by someone and somehow seal me in a this human body and banished me from the Dragon realm. Now I only wish to go home." soon as Jane finished she started to cry hold Asteria closer to her.

"Let us help you." said Edward

"What?" said Jane

"Yeah our job is to help anyone in need. Is that right guys.

"Yeah" Red

"That is right." said Storm

"So let us help you go home." said Edward

"Thank you." said Jane as she still crying.

After sometime Edward, Red, and Storm left the room leave Jane and them to sleep and walk down the hallway of the guild. "We need to keep an eye on her." said Edward "Why is that?" asked Storm. "If what she said is the truth then everyone is in danger."

"Why is that?" asked Red

"I seen the robed man's tattoo." said "He was part of a dark guild. He was part of a guild called Ogre Killers"

"What does the dark guild want with her." asked Storm

"I don't know but they needed her alive." said Edward "I do know this, what will you do with somebody with the power of two very powerful Dragons."

"We need to keep her close in the future." said Edward.

They both nod and all three went off to beds and the night of the guild is quiet for the time bring.

**Chapter 3 End **

**What will happen for the future of the Sleeping Dragon Guild**

**Please review and more OC will be joining.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Fairy Tail, I own Sleeping Dragon, Still accepting OC. I'm aiming for 40 members.**

**Chapter 4 **

**Just Another Day**

It's been many week after the event of the meeting of an Ogre Killer member and the Sleeping Dragon Guild is having more members.

At the edge of the of town stood Charm holding a large bag of sweets and goods. "Hey!" yelled a male from behind He had short, spiky silver hair, black where his whites in his eyes were and silver pupils. He was standing at 5 foot 8 inches and having a thin and agile looking body. He was wearing a black sleeveless hoodie with black fingerless gloves, black jeans and combat boots.

"Sorry to make you wait." said the male rubbing his head.

"Oh hey there Hex no worries." said Charm "Have you got the rest of the of the candy."

"So why do we need all this sweets" asked Hex

"Edward asked me to get them" answered Charm

"Is all this candy going to keep him up all night" asked Hex

"I have no Idea, I seen him drink three pots of coffee and he drop like a log." answered Charm "Come lets get going."

An hour into the woods, the sun is high and light cuts into the trees and rays of light cast down to the ground. "So Hex how are you liking the guild?" asked Charm

"Well" said Hex "It crazy. All the people can't stand each other, a lot of them like what other people don't like and yet there still living under the same roof."

"I'm guessing they must of feel at home then" said Charm "Some of them don't like each other but they trust each other knowing they can work together."

"I guess you're right." said Hex

"Hey Hex" said Charm "Can you wait ahead?"

"Hm? Oh okay" said Hex as he walk on head with the bags

Three minutes Charm stood as she can't hear Hexed footsteps anymore than someone jump down from the trees with a large scythe and try to cut Charm but she jumped out of the way. The one wielding the scythe was a tall female with short, straight black hair with pale skin and sharp black eyes. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a black long sleeve jacket with a hood and dark blue denim pants with black sneakers. The scythe she was wielding was white with black wrappings with blue symbols on them.

"Hey there Lyra" said Charm "You're getting better. I almost didn't notice you back."

"Let start this again." said Charm as a similar looking scythe raisen out of the ground though a magic circle than Charm took a fighting stances with scythe.

Meanwhile

Going on ahead Hex kept walking on the path. As he walked he heard someone running from in the woods then he got knocked down by someone. It was a small girl with brown wavy hair that goes past her shoulders with light brown eyes. She was wearing a silver T-shirt with a gold cardigan over the top and a gold skirt with silver edges with silver flats. She was wear a necklace of a crescent moon with a sun in the middle. She was followed by a small fox was well.

"Ow" said the girl "That hurts."

"Are you okay?" said Hex as got up and try to help the girl up.

"Yeah" said the girl "Sorry I didn't see you there."

"So what a little girl like you doing in the wood." asked Hex kneeling down.

"What?" said the girl "Little girl. Right, let me ask you something. How old you think I am?" said the girl.

"Um" said Hex "Seven?"

"No" the girl said "I'm fifteen!" then she kick Hex in the shin then she ran ahead followed by a fox.

Hex jumped after he got kick and see the girl running ahead.

"Ow" said Hex "What up with that."

"Hey" yelled someone from behind.

It was Charm followed by Lyra holding on her scythe. Both all cut up on their body

"Oh hey" said Hex "Lyra when did you get here and what happened to you two?"

Lyra said nothing she kelp walking on ahead holding on her scythe.

"What's up with her?" asked Hex

"Don't mind her." said Charm "She hardly talks to anyone."

"Why is that?" asked Hex

"No one knows she didn't talk about it remember." said Charm

"So what happened to you two?" asked Hex

"We were having a small training exercise" said Charm

"Small training exercise?" said Hex with a puzzled looked.

"Yeah she join the guild to hone her skills with the scythe and to find a place she can call home." said Charm

After that both Hex and Charm started walking to the guild.

"So" said Charm "Why did you want to join?"

"Well" said Hex "I wanted to join so I can help other with the people I met in the guild so no one else would have to feel the pain of losing those they care for."

"I feel the same way" said Charm "I joined to protect the friends who accepted me and let me into the guild."

"Look like we back at the guild." said Hex

Standing at the main door stood Storm talking to a little girl.

"So" said Storm "It good to meet you, we welcome everyone to the guild Luna um."

"It just Luna and this is Sol" said the girl pointing to the fox next to her

"Ha Luna and Sol" said Storm

"What so funny about my name." said Luna

"Their both latin for moon and sun." said Storm

"Oh yeah." said Luna

"Oh hey" said Storm as she wave to Hex and Charm. "Welcome back."

"Thanks" said Charm holding on the bag. "Where is Guildmaster Ed?"

"He in his office. why do you ask?" said Storm

"Well he ask me to get some can.." before Charm she sees someone standing behind Storm

"Get somewhat?" Storm said as she turned to see Alex and Jason coming to the main door then she turned to Charm then she realized what Charm was holding.

"Hey what going on here?" said Alex

"Oh" said Storm "This is going to be our newest members, Luna and Sol."

"Yeah nice to meet you" said Alex as she kept on walking followed by Jason "Hey what do have in your bag?"

"Oh" said Hex "We have a bought a lot of can..." before Hex could finish his mouth got covered by Storm and Charm

"We bought a lot of cans of peanuts." said Charm with a worried face

"Yeah they're for Edward so you can't have some." said Storm "Hey are going somewhere?"

"Me and Alex are going on a job," said Jason

"Well you two should get going before things get a sugar rush." said Storm looking down at the bags

"Right." said Jason "Come on lets get going Alex."

After some time when Alex and Jason was out of sight. Both Storm and Charm sighed with relief.

"What was that about?" asked Hex

"Never give candy to Alex." said Storm with a face of fear.

"Why what happened?" asked Luna

"Lets not talk about it." said Storm with the sound of fear "It open up old wounds."

"Anyways" said Storm "Let meet the other members." Then Storm walk into the guild followed by Charm and Hex but Luna and Sol stood by the door. "Oh there nothing to worry about." said Storm going back and holding Luna hand.

"By the way" said Storm "What happened to Lyra? She was like all cut up when she went in."

"Training exercise." said Hex

"Oh I forgot about that." said Storm "Okay then moving on." said Storm

At the bar in the main hall sat three people. The one sitting alone is a female eating a strawberry cheesecake. She had long golden blond hair in a ponytail that reach to the middle of her back. She had blood red eyes with pain skin with a scar on her neck and a red guildmark on her right thigh. She was looking like she was 5 foot 4 inches. She was wearing a mid-thigh length, pure white kimono along with black Japanese traditional sandals.

The two males who was chatting with each other. The one on the right had a face of prince with dark silver eyes and silver hair with the tips of his hair are gold. He was a black guild mark on his left side of his neck. He was wearing a custom tailored silver robes and boots.

The one on the left was a tall black man wearing sunglasses and a fedora hat, a long coat and leather shoes.

Storm and Luna walk up to the guys.

"The surgeon paused, smiled and leaned over, and whispered to the mechanic...

"Try doing it with the engine running." said the man in a fedora

And both the males started to laugh after hearing the joke.

"Hey guys." said Storm "I want you two to meet Luna and Sol. Luna the one in the fedora is name Willan and this handsome man is named Michael."

"Come on don't say that." said Michael

"Hi there nice to meet you Lune." said Willian

"Nice to meet you Michael, William." said Lune

"Willian." said Storm

"What?" said Luna

"Willian spelled with a N not a M." said Storm

"Oh sorry." said Luna

"No worries." said Willian

"MICHAEL WHERE ARE YOU?!" yelled someone

"And I should get going." said Michael as stood up and ran out of the main door.

"WHERE IS HE?!" said Red coming in the main hall being all wet and holding a metal bucket seeing Storm pointing to the door and Red ran to the door going after Mickael.

"He going to get it now." said Willian drinking a mug of orange soda. "What do you think Red going to do to Mickael. Eden?" said Willian talking to the girl sitting by herself.

Eden did not said anything she just looking at the trees though the window.

"Yeah Michael likes to pull pranks on people." said Storm

"Should we do something?" said Luna

"Yeah you're right." said Storm "Hey Eden can you get them when Red is done."

"Come on, lets meet Ed." said Storm

"Who Edward?" asked Luna

"He's our guild master." answered Storm as they headed to the office.

As Storm and Luna walk down the hallway as they turn the corner Luna bumped into someone. It was a tall muscular girl she had dark skin with dark eyed and have a broad, flat features and a strong jaw. She has very short black hair, almost buzz cut. She was wear a long, tan-ish short shirt, that goes down to her mid-thigh and she was wearing a worn down black jeans with holes at the knees and bottoms of the jeans. She wore black fingerless gloves. and a unbuttoned black vest and wearing a studded black dog collar.

She loomed over Luna and adjusting her collar and looking down to Luna then she patted Luna on the head. "Sorry about that young lady." she said in a motherly voice. "Are you okay."

"You really look where you're going Dottie." said Storm

"Yeah I should do that." said Dottie "By the way, have you seen Edward?"

"He's not in his office?" asked Storm

"No" replied Dottie

"Hm." said Storm

BOOM. Sounds of a large explosion filled the hallways and smoke came from a room down near the end of the hallway. Storm, Dottie, and Luna ran to where the explosion came from. They came to a tall man with a gas mask and wearing lab coat cover in ash and burns laying across a door that been busted open.

"Note to self" said the man though the gas mask. "Label the items before using them." He said as he got on his feet. "Oh Storm what bring you here."

"Edward what the hell you doing." said Storm

"Well Storm." said Edward taking off his gas mask showing his face. "I'm trying to make a new energy source for something for the future that not going to make a portal to another universe to a land of colorful ponies, unicorns, and pegasus."

"What happened over there?" ask Dottie

"Well." said Edward. "I piss off the sun princess, high fived the god of chaos, battled an evil shape shifting succubus to the KO, and stolen their six gems of harmony or something to make a portal back to our universe. I thinking to writing a story of it."

"Well." said Storm changing the subject. "Edward I want you to meet Luna and Sol they want to join the guild."

"Cool." said Edward "Come with me to the my office. Storm can you get Red."

In the guild master office sat Edward, Storm, Red, and Luna

"So" said Edward "Why do you want to join?"

"Um I can't tell you that." said Luna with uneasiness.

"Don't worry, you can trust us here." said Edward

"Well thats the thing." said Luna "Over the years I got Issues trusting other people."

"Why not you tell us." said Storm

"Well okay." said Luna "Years ago on my birthday my father was murdered on the streets. It was my fault that he was killed. I had to live on streets because I was abandoned by my mother. I was taken in by a kind man but soon he tried to sell me away for money. I escaped and later I found Sol. I wanted to join so I can get over my trust issues and to become stronger because of it."

As Luna finished her eyes started to water then she felt a hand on her head. Luna looked up and see that Red patting on Luna on the head.

"You're not alone." said Storm

"We lost someone close to us too." said Edward

"He was the reason we are together." said Red

"Not just us." said Edward. "Some of the guild members here had rough times as well. Being the only survivor from a Dark Guild attack, Having someone giving their life so they can live, Having their parents kicking them out for coming out of the closet, Being betrayed by the their comrades and left for death. We know what it feels to being alone, what it feels to lose someone, what it feels to be betrayed."

"We opened this guild to accept everyone into our family." said Storm

"And we accept you in the family." said Edward

Then Luna started to cry and Storm came up and hold Luna.

Time has past and the sun has gone down. In the Guild Master sat Edward looking out the window.

"Looks like a beautiful night." said Edward "What do you think Zwei?"

Than someone come into the moonlight. It was a male, he had short disheveled black hair with golden eyes under his glasses and pale skin. He was wearing a white buttoned coat with a black long sleeve shirt, White pants and belt, with white boots.

"I think its beautiful night." said Zwei

"So what can you find on the Dark guild." asked Edward

"I did not find anything on the location the Ogre Killers." said Zwei adjusting his glasses showing his guildmark on his left hand

"I know you can do it Mr. Witch Hunter." said Edward

"Don't call me that." said Zwei in a cold voice. "You know I don't work for the Magic Council anymore."

"I know I like to mess with people." said Edward "Just remember we need to know everything before the Dark Guild makes their move."

"Can do Ed." said Zwei as he walk out of the room.

"Looks like its just another day in the guild of Sleeping Dragon." said Edward has he got up and headed to bed."

**Chapter 4 End**

**Well that was me trying to putting in 8 OCs.**

**Please review and more OCs will be coming in the story..**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own Sleeping Dragon Guild.**

**Chapter 5**

**Bojan the Earthbreaker**

Somewhere in the middle of sandy desert. Under the high sun is a horse drawn carriage being pulled by a purple boar. In the driver's seat is Storm wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"This is a nice day." said Storm "The sun feels good here."

"What do you mean day." said someone from the carriage hanging over the window "The sun beating down hard."

"Oh hey there Michael." said Storm "Why don't you come up here if you're feeling hot. I'll keep you cool."

"Okay." said Michael was he got out of the carriage and got up to sit with Storm "Hey why is it cold here?"

"I'm doing that." said Storm "I can keep myself and other people cool using my ice magic. That way I can enjoy the sun."

"That very interesting." said Michael

A few minutes went by before Storm and Michael said anything

"So Michael." said Storm "I heard you're surname was Morningstar."

"Yeah what of it." said Michael

"Well that's name of one of the richest family in the lands." said Storm

"Yeah but we lived far from Fiore." said Michael "How did you know that?"

"When you do jobs for all the difference mage's guild. You'll pick up a lot of info." said Storm

"So what brings you to Sleeping Dragon?" asked Michael

"Well I'm one of the finders of Sleeping Dragon." explained Storm

"You are?" said Michael

"Yes. Me, Ed, and Red wanted to formed our own guild." said Storm

"I see." said Michael

"So what's your story?" ask Storm "What brings you to Sleeping Dragon?"

"Well I came here hopefully find for my brother." quickly said Michael looking down.

"Your brother?" asked Storm with a puzzled look.

"Yes his name is Malhas and he is my twin brother and we got separated when my home got burned down from an... accident." explained Michael

"An accident?" asked Storm

"Yes I came to Fiora to look for my brother." said Michael "And I'm still looking for my brother."

So as Michael finished talking Storm put her arm around and pull Michael closer to her.

"Don't you worry Michael." said Storm "No matter what I got your back. Me and everyone in the guild. It our job to help you reach your goal. Just remember that."

"I guess you're right." said Michael

"Of course I'm right because you're a strong independent black woman." Storm said was she started to lean on Michael

"Yeah... Wait what?" said Michael with a puzzled look

"Oh damn." said Storm "I think the sun is getting to me worse than I thought. Here drive the boar I'm going to head inside the carriage."

"Aw right." said Michael "Thinks for the pick me up."

"No problem." said Storm as she got down from the diver sit and got in the carriage.

As Storm got in the carriage she sees Lyra sitting near the window with her scythe and seeing Luna sleeping under Lyra's arm.

"Well looks like Luna took a liking to you." said Storm "When you came to the guild you were are cold to others."

Lyra didn't say anything she just open her mouth but close her mouth. "...Yeah." Lyra said with a quiet voice

"Well it nice to see you say something." said Storm "When you came to the guild we had a hard time getting your name."

Lyra just sat and nod and Luna awakening up from her sleep.

"How long I been asleep?" asked Luna

"Not long." answered Storm "We should be nearing the town we needed to go."

"So why are we head to this town?" asked Luna

"There's been reports of mages disappearing in all the small towns in this area. The Magic Council asked our guild to check out what going on." explained Storm

"The Magic Council?" asked Luna

"Yeah Me, Ed and Red did some jobs for the Magic Council and they know us for "Doing a the job right." so to speak." answered Storm

"So why did you put that?" asked Luna

"Well in the past we had a bad habit of going overboard." explained Storm "But back to business. Following the reports of disappearances we predicted that it going to be the town we'll headed."

"So what's Soi going to do without me?" asked Luna

"Oh don't worry about that. Edward got that covered. He's great with animals." answered Storm

Meanwhile back at Sleeping Dragon.

"RED!" yelled Edward "I demand a rematch!"

"You lost fair and square." said Red

"You gave your game controller to Soi." said Edward with anger

"And he kick your ass in the game." responded Red

"You lost to a fox?" said Charm

"You stay out of this." said Edward

Meanwhile back at with Storm and the others. They made it to the small town.

"Welcome to Drybones." said Storm "A small mining town known partying head and giving great drinks. Now come on. I know a great cafe."

Storm and the rest went to a cafe named Dry Honey Dates and sat at the table near the window.

"What do we do now?" asked Michael

"Well first we'll going to order some cold drinks because sitting out in the sun baked my brain." answered Storm relaxing on her chair.

As they ordered drinks outside of the cafe standing across the cafe stood three men dressed in robe coats.

"Boss look its Storm." said one of the men on the right.

"I see." said the man in the middle "Look like the other two isn't with her."

"Should we strike now?" said the man on the left

"Not let. We need to be careful with her. she just has powerful was the other two hunters." explained the one called boss.

Returning to Storm and others.

"Hey Storm." said Luna

"Hm? Yes." replied Storm

"I been wondering. Where is your guildmark?" asked Luna

"Oh I guess you can't see it." said Storm "My guildmark is under my shirt. See."

She lifted her shirt to revealed her guildmark on her lower right stomach. The moon was light blue and the dragon head was white and the moon is full moon. "I'm an S-rank Wizard." said Storm

"You're an S-rank Wizard." said Luna "How did you become one?"

"I can't tell you." answered Storm "It will make the story more interesting if I reveal it in the later chapters."

"What story?" asked Michael

"Oh don't worry about that. Shouldn't known that anyway." said Storm "Come on let's go."

"What she talking about?" Michael asked to Luna with a puzzled look

"I don't know what she talking about." answered Luna

"Now then follow me I think I know a good place to get info." said Storm

Storm started to walk off as she followed by Lyra, Luna and Michael. They headed off out of town to an old mining outpost. Some of the mining equipment are old and out of use. Left there to be in the sun for the real of their days.

"What are we doing out here?" asked Michael

"Catching our prey." answered Storm as she pulled out her bow and ready the arrow. "Get ready to fight." she said as she pulled back the bow and armed straight up. She fired the arrow into the air and as the arrow fly, it exploded into seven spears of ice. The spears of ice fly to one area behind a old building. Three men in robe coats jumped out of the way and landed in front of Storm.

"Hello there." said Storm "I missed you the last time we met."

"No." said the man in the middle with a low and deep voice "You got me good." he said as he removed his robe. He was a big man looking look he can break a boulder with a bear hand. He had old gray hair and dull blue eyes. He had no shirt with a large scar going up his body. He was wearing dark green pants and black combat boots.

"Bojan the Earthbreaker." said Storm "There is a large bounty on your head."

"I see you're ain't one of the Great Hunters for nothing." said Bojan "Storm you still escorting people."

"Nope." said Storm "I'm an official Guildmage and so are they." she said pointing to Michael and them. "And I don't work for the them anymore."

"Now then." said Storm "Were you the one taking the mages?"

"I have no idea what you talking about." said Bojan "Sorry to disappoint you."

"That's okay." said Storm "We can still take you in and collect the bounty on your head."

"You going to get through my men." said Bojan then he snap his fingers and then around thirty men jump out of the ground and surrounded Storm and others. All holding swords and magic weapons.

"This look like a real brawl. I like it." said Storm "Are you guys all ready?"

"What do you think?" Answered Luna

"That's the spirit." said Storm with a wide grin "Luna. Do you think the sun is high enough?"

"I think it's high enough." said Luna

"Good." said Storm "You'll be the first to show of your magic."

"What? You think that little girl can fight?" laughed Bojan

"Um what did you say?" asked Luna

"What? You don't like being called little." said Bojan "How about shorty?"

"Short stuff?" said one of the men "Small fry." "Shrimp." "Lunch box." said by the other men and then the other man started to laugh.

As they call Luna names she lowered her head and her hands started to shake.

"Are you going to take that from a bunch of losers?" said Storm

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT!" yelled Luna with anger in her voice as she raised her hand then a golden magic circle appeared above her hand. "Sun Ray!" she yelled. then the sky got brighter intense light.

"What the hell is going?" asked one of Bojan men

As the light got brighter a large beam of light came down and caused a large explosion. Taking out most of the Bojan's men

"Nice job." said Storm

"What was that?" asked Michael

"That was Sun Magic." said Storm "Luna's magic comes from the Sun and the Moon. She may not look like it but she is stronger than she looks... With a very short temper."

Then three of the men ran to Luna with their swords drawn. "Change Scythe..." said someone than the three men fall to the ground. Then Lyra was walking past the men the fallen to the ground. The scythe she was carrying changed shape. The colours turn from a white to dark blood red color and the blade got bigger and got a jagged edges, looking like fangs of a vampire. "Blood Scythe." said Lyra.

"Lyra's magic comes from her scythe." explained Storm "Lyra never communicated with anyone when she was a child. She found an old scythe after her parents abandoned her. She modificated into what you see there. After that... Well she arrived at the Sleeping Dragon."

"Thanks Lyra." said Luna and Lyra nod.

Some of Bojan's men charge at Lyra armed with swords. "Change Scythe..." said Lyra before they reach her. Then Lyra disappeared right before them. Then a dark light form in the air then flies through the air and cut down Bojan's men making them faint and fall the ground. "Shadow Scythe." said Lyra as she step out of the dark light and the light formed into a scythe with jet black blade with a smooth sharp edge.

"Nice job Lyra." said Storm walking next to Lyra "Keep your training up and you might have surpass Charm."

"Now then." said Storm "Look like its just you Bojan."

"You think you can take me down that easy." said Bojan getting ready to fight

"Sure." said Storm "Just remember there are four of us." she said with an evil smile,

"What do you mean?" asked Bojan

"She means me." said someone from behind Bojan

After said a blade is drawn to Bojan's neck. Michael was standing behind Bojan holding two edged short-sword with one side black, other side white with a gold handle. Then a second blade is drawn to Bojan's neck. Lyra is next to Bojan holding up her scythe up to Bojan's neck.

"How the hell... " said Bojan then he see Storm standing in front of him then Storm put her hand on Bojan's forehead. "Flash Freeze." said Storm than Bojan's body froze into ice and fallen to the ground.

"Nice teamwork guys." said Storm "We just got ourselves a 500'000 jewels bounty."

"WOW we get all that money to ourselves!" said Luna coming up to Storm with a greedy look on her face

"Well... No." said Storm "According to the guild rules. The guild will get 80 percent cut of any jobs the guildmates take."

"What?!" said Luna "When that a rule?" said Luna with disappointment

"Two day before we open guild." answered Storm "Edward said its the best way to get money for the guild to pay for the food, repairs, and any guildmates that needs a place to live if they have no home to go to... And it happens to be every guildmate we have so far."

"I guess you have a point there." said Luna

"So Storm." said Michael

"Yeah?" said Storm

"How did Bojan here got the name Earthbreaker?" asked Michael

"Oh. He got his name from his magic." answered Storm "He use to be in a wizard's guild but he got expelled when he took down a town using Quake Magic. So he turn into a life of crime and anything."

"I see why he got a bounty on his head." said Michael

"Now then." said Storm "Let get this guy to town and..." Before Storm could finish, her legs gone numb and fall to the ground.

"What the hell?" said Storm lying on the ground.

"Storm." said Michael going to Storm's side "Are you..." Before Michael has fallen to the ground. Unconscious.

"Lyra." said Storm trying to get on one knee. "Quickly get Michael and Luna out..." Storm turn and see that Lyra and Luna have fallen was well. "Shit.. Sleep magic." said Storm as her eyes started to get heavy and the rest of her body going numb was well.

"Wow you're harder to put to sleep than I thought." said someone with a female voice from behind Storm.

Storm turn to see a lady standing behind her. she was standing at a 5'8. She had long dark blonde hair with light blue eyes. She was wearing a pink evening dress with matching high heels. She was holding a sun umbrella. On her hand she was hearing a tattoo of a large man like creature with a knife in the heart.

"Is this the ones who took the dragon's daughter in?" Asked the Lady in pink as a man appeared from behind her. He was in black robes, wearing a mask on his face and bearing the same tattoo on his neck.

"Ogre Killers." said Storm trying to stay awake

"Now lets try this again." said the lady in pink as she hold up her hand to Storm "Sleep." she said

Then Storm has fallen back to the ground with the magic of sleep overpowering her.

"Guild master will be pleased to see that got Edward's little pawns." said the lady in pink "Let get them to the airship."

**End of Chapter 5**

**Sorry for the long update. Making this chapter took longer than I thought. So please review the chapter.**

**There is two things I like to ask. One For the people I haven't put in the story. please let me know. Two The one known as Armily29 can you pm me. I got some questions to ask.**


End file.
